


Fallout

by KalChloe1



Series: Spelled [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secret_Chlark" Summer 2015 free for all<br/>Prompt 3) three things you like in a fic: Chlark, Smut (in sequel promise) Spring formal<br/>Prequel to Aftermath (summary as end notes). Clark and Chloe marry while under the influence of Zatanna's spell. Clark reflects on his decisions. It is mainly Clark's pov. Chloe's in the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secret_Chlark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secret_Chlark).



> Warnings: Unbetaed

Part 1

The instant, Clark pushed upwards and released the cork from the champagne bottle his life had spun on its axis. He hadn’t been aware the bottle harbored a spell, though. Alcohol didn’t affect him but magic was a whole different spiel.

Clark couldn’t remember any events from that night. He’d woken to find himself in a disheveled tuxedo. His head had pounded as he opened his eyes. His heart beat faster as he glanced around and saw the mess. _‘Mom would kill me if she was home.’_

It slowly registered the pounding wasn’t just coming from his head. Opening his closet door, he was shocked as he found Chloe in a bridal veil and wedding gown. _‘I locked her in.’_

````  
 _‘Where am I?’_ Chloe attempted to stand but fell unceremoniously onto her butt. _‘I must have gotten really drunk.’_ She grabbed ahold of something behind her to use it as leverage. Her efforts resulted in clothing tumbling down onto her head. She groaned as it registered she was locked inside a closet.

Chloe pounded on the door and prayed someone would hear. Her eyes protested as light invaded the darkness. _‘Do I have a hangover?’_ Her hazy brain slowly registered Clark had rescued her. _‘It’s always Clark.’_

Chloe huffed as pushed the veil out of her face. Her eyes doubled in size as she saw Clark more clearly. _‘Clark wasn’t wearing a tux earlier.’_ She glanced down at her own attire. Her confusion quickly turned to hysteria as their appearances registered.‘Oh my god. What am I wearing?’

Chloe shook her head in denial as she looked at her hand. _‘There is a wedding ring on my finger!’_ She grabbed his hand as she showed him hers. _‘Clark’s wearing one too!’_

````

His heart skipped a beat as Clark realized he and Chloe were adorned in matching gold bands. _‘It’s just some freaky coincidence that I woke up in my bedroom with Chloe locked in my closet. I married my best friend at my party!’_

Clark breathed in deeply as he felt a panic attack building within. He couldn’t actually have one but his mind was reeling. The final bombshell was delivered to his psyche as he glanced at the ceiling. _‘There are char marks! Oh…my… I didn’t just marry Chloe. We had sex.’_

His x-ray vision kicked on as Clark stared at Chloe. He shifted his feet as his body adjusted to the sight before him. Chloe’d perfect breasts round, firm, and nipples of rosy red. He zoomed in as he wondered if she had another birthmark on her left breast. _‘Fingerprint bruises better known as a hickey.’_

His breath came in pants as Chloe stepped closer to him. Her concern was evident as asked, “Clark are you alright?”

Clark numbly nodded as he tried to ignore his raging hard on. His hands itched to rip the wedding gown from her flesh. _‘Damn. Must have been some hot, kinky sex.’_

“I’m just trying to remember last night,” Clark admitted. _‘I want to remember! It had to be out-of-this-world.’_

Clark was relieved Chloe hadn’t noticed his vision seemed to be stuck on x-ray. Closing his eyes, he asked, “Do you remember?” _Why can’t I remember? I wouldn’t forget something I’ve always fantasied.’_

“Nope!”

“You don’t think that we…”

“Exchanged vows?” Chloe concluded.

“Well, I mean…”

“Said, “I do!”

“Both!”

“Did the deed? Oh god. Don’t say the word “consummate.” The answer has to be no.”

Clark couldn’t help but notice the tussled sheets as Chloe mentioned sex. _‘The answer has to be yes! ’_ He wanted desperately to conclude with some form of a logical explanation as he suggested, “Okay, What if these are just costumes.” _‘Dream on.’_

“Right,right…We went to a costume party dressed like the top of a wedding cake, Clark,” Chloe snarked.

Clark started to paced back and forth. Only one conclusion continued to plague his mind. They were married. _‘Even Chloe can’t deny the truth. She’s my wife.’_

Clark followed Chloe as she hunted around the shambles in the house. He didn’t know what she was looking for. _‘Maybe her missing panties.’_

Clark stumbled slightly as he felt mildly dizzy. His eyes focused on the champagne bottle as Chloe read the attached note.

“Congrats, Clark. You deserve a real party. Hugs, Zatanna.”

“She must have put a spell on these.” _‘You think!’_

“Complete with memory erase.”

“If Zantanna’s mind-wipe affected you, then it could have affected Oliver. It could have affected all of us.” _‘Who cares about Oliver?’_

“Lois. Where is your phone?”

Clark heard his phone ringing. He wondered why he hadn’t been concerned about Lois as he hunted frantically. “Lois? Yes, this is Clark Kent. You have my wallet downtown?” _‘Found on the hood of a car. Mmm interesting.’_

Clark wasn’t really listening to Chloe as she tried to theorize other solutions for their predicament. He was trying to stop the mental image of Chloe sprawled seductively on top of a hood. He attempted to refocus his suddenly dirty mind by reading through his text messages from last night. “I just need more time.” _‘Awe, she dumped you in a message. How pathetic.’_

“Maybe we should go check out the car,” Chloe suggested.

Clark felt wobbly after he’d sped them to where the officer said they’d found his wallet. He admired Chloe’s ass as she searched through the car. _‘Love that birthmark.’_

Clark stared at the small piece of paper after Chloe handed him her half of a marriage certificate. His heart skipped a beat as she said, “Holy matrimony…that’s my signature. Clark, we really are married.” _‘Temple of love.’_

Clark double checked his pockets but didn’t find his half. He’d a sneaky suspicion he stashed it somewhere in his house. _‘Ya think!’_

Clark believed their best option was to find their friends. He hoped they’d shed some light on their current predicament. His thoughts led him to wonder where Lois and Oliver where. _‘Probably, shacked up somewhere together.’_

Clark staggered slightly as he started to move away from the car. _‘Abilities on the fritz.’_ He was touched by the concern in Chloe’s eyes as she asked, “Oh! Clark. Are you okay?”

Clark shook his head as he replied, “Chloe, this killer headache is affecting my abilities. This might be more difficult than I thought.” _‘Duh! Isn’t it obvious?’_

“I’ll meet you at Watchtower.”

Clark stared after Chloe as she walked away. He desperately wanted to ignore what his gut instincts were making him painfully aware of. “This isn’t happening.” _‘Chloe is mine, my true one!’_

`````

Clark slumped down into the nearest chair as he started to reexamine his life. He recalled moments he’d shared with Chloe. His regrets for his actions taken and those he should have acted upon. He didn’t want to have any more misgivings. _‘Let your conscience guide you!’_

His nurtured feelings, Clark‘d believed were dead must have still been there. His heart had always belonged to Chloe. He’d been too scared to act upon his affections. _‘More like terror-stricken!’_

Clark’d buried his desires deep within his soul. Chloe was weaved into his inner nature. Zatanna’s spell had awakened him. _‘Time for an intervention.’_


	2. Chapter 2

 

Clark’d met Chloe when he was in the eighth grade. He’d been her designated tour guide during and after school. He didn’t know what to think of her. She was different from the other girls. _‘She was the one.’_

Clark’d really like Chloe. He’d hoped they would be good friends. He’d been shocked when Chloe kissed him. _‘It was a tease.’_

“I figured I’d get that out of the way so we could be friends.”

Clark stared dumbfounded as his eyes glanced at her lips again. Her lips had felt nice against his and he was tempted to kiss her back. _‘I should have kissed her back.’_

``````

Clark’d made an excuse about attending the spring formal as he claimed a limo and tux weren’t his thing. He’d left himself wide open as he’d said, “Besides, it’s customary to have a date to a dance.”

“Which is why it’s customary to ask someone,” Martha declared.

“Martha stay out of it,” Jonathan piped up.

Clark fidgeted knowing his mom was going to ask about Chloe. He glanced at his feet as she asked, “Are you planning on asking Chloe or not?”

“She just can’t help herself,” Jonathan quirked.

“Well you said you have feelings for her.”

Clark wanted to explore his feelings for Chloe. He was confused by his lingering feelings for Lana, though. “It’s not about Chloe.”

“You can’t keep putting your life on hold because of Lana,” Martha stated.

Clark wondered how his mom’d known his real excuse was Lana. He was afraid of Lana’s reaction to him being with Chloe. “But if she sees me with someone else it’s like saying the door is closed.”

“The door is closed, Clark. You need to admit that to yourself.”

````

Clark was attempting to cover for Chloe at the Torch while she was away. She had an interview for summer internship with the Daily Planet. The printer was jammed, the scanner broken, and the spring formal event schedule was late. _‘Chloe leaves for a day and the Torch goes up in flames.’_

Clark started to worry when Lana stopped. She mentioned a dream about Chloe being kidnapped. His concern increased when Lana mentioned Chloe’s bag. She’d been carrying it. _‘Should I call her?’_

Clark joined the search after Chloe’s car was found abandoned. His worry turned to alarm when the police determined Chloe’d been kidnapped. _‘I have to find her!’_

Clark found Chloe buried alive in Chandler’s field. He’d never been so thankful for one of his abilities as he found her with his x-ray vision. . _‘I can’t imagine my life without her in it.’_

“Chloe,” Clark screamed as he bulldozed his hand into the dirt without a second thought. He ripped the top off of her coffin and gathered Chloe into his arms. A sigh of relief slipped past his lips as he held her close to him. _‘I’d be lost without you.’_

“Clark, Clark. I knew it was you. It’s always you.”

Clark continued to hold her tightly in his arms. He’d rescued her from far too many meteor freaks. _‘How many have I saved her from now?'_

``````

Clark finally got up the nerve to ask her after they found her kidnapper. It was a cop who’d wanted the credit for rescuing her. Chloe’d come over to tell him her good news, she gotten the internship. He’d felt sad knowing she’d be spending her summer in Metropolis. _‘I’ll miss her.’_

Clark’d promised to come visit her. Chloe was about to leave when he decided to ask her about the dance. “I was hoping, uh, I was hoping you’d go with me…As my date.”

His heart pounded in his chest as Clark waited anxiously for her answer. _‘Please say yes.’_

“I would love to, Clark. Now I’m gonna go before my good karma runs out,” Chloe answered.

“Chloe, I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner.”

“It’s okay. It was worth the wait.”

`````

Clark’d rushed around getting the tickets for the dance. He’d rented a tux and decided on the red tie-cumber band combo. He’d order the flowers for Chloe and all he had left to do was figure out the transportation. _‘Expensive but she’s worth every penny.’_

Clark contemplated asking Lex to borrow his limo until everyone in town heard LuthorCorp plant was closing. His next option had been the truck but then it had blown up. He couldn’t find Chloe all-day when he finally did he discovered she’d been out buying her dress.

Clark explained her couldn’t drive and Chloe suggested she’d drive. “That ruins the whole prince charming vibe.” _‘Fits since Chloe’s always my damsel in distress.’_

“Cinderella was never my role model.”

``````

Clark listened intently as Chloe mentioned Whitney was leaving Smallville. He’d heard the news from Lana but was more concerned with how Chloe might be leaving. Visiting her for the summer wasn’t that bad but if she moved away. It would be awful. _‘Chloe gets suspicious now. If she moves there and I show up every day…’_

Clark’d decided Lana wasn’t who he was interested in. “I’m going to the dance with you, not by default but because I want to.”

Clark watched Chloe closely hoping he’d put her mind at ease. His habit in the past had been to follow Lana around like a helpless puppy. _‘She is my past. I want my future with you.’_

`````

Clark couldn’t take his eyes off of Chloe when she arrived at the farm. Chloe was stunningly gorgeous in her pink gown.

“Hi! Whaddya think? Too pink?”

“No you look…you look beautiful.”

Chloe smiled brightly before she said, “Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself. What happened to the red tie?”  
“Oh. Instinct told me it was the wrong way to go.”

Clark had forgotten about the corsage until Chloe asked, “Is that for me?” He stammered slightly as he answered, “Oh, yeah.”

“Oh wow! It’s beautiful! Oh! I have yours!”

Clark couldn’t take his eyes off her as Chloe pinned his to him.

Chloe believed she’d poked him with the pin as she asked, “Did I get you?”

Clark’d been too mesmerized by her eyes. His mind didn’t seem to be communicating with his voice as all he could muster was, “Nuh-uh.”

``````

Clark hadn’t cared a storm was brewing. All that mattered to him was he was attending the spring formal with Chloe. He’d told her several times after they arrived how beautiful she was. _‘Gorgeous.’_

Clark requested one of Chloe’s favorite songs by Remy Zero. Taking her hand in his, he’d led her out to the dance floor. He’d held her close to his body as they danced.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces made to be connected. Chloe belonged in his arms. He’d wanted desperately to kiss her as she looked up at him. _‘Kiss her.’_

“Clark Kent Man of mystery. Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me.”

“How’s that?”

“The song…the tux…tonight.”

“And I’m still here.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Their lips had been so close until he pulled away. Clark had heard the announcement the teacher was about to make about the storm. He was worried Lana would get caught in the Tornado. Chloe turned to get her cell to call Lana as he’d sped out of the gym. _‘No, you had to save Lana.’_

Clark’d deeply regretted his lack of initiatives. They should have shared their first real kiss before he’d sped out of the gym. Everything else had played second fiddle to Lana. All that mattered to him in that moment was Lana was in danger. _‘Numbskull.’_

Clark hadn’t made it back to the gym like he’d intended. He dropped Lana off at the hospital and then searched for his dad who’d been chasing the report that was going to expose him. His excuses started as he searched. Chloe was safe. She doesn’t need his help. She is probably home by now. _‘Always have an excuse or a lie ready.’_

Clark attempted to apologize as he made up some lie for his disappearance. He was relieved Chloe’d taken the news so well. His relief quickly turned to confusion as she shot him down with his plans to make it up to her. _‘What did you expect after running off for Lana, again?’_

Clark’d agreed with her instead of correcting her. Her friendship was important to him but he’d wanted to be more than friends. She’d smiled at him before she’d made an excuse to leave. _‘She pulled the friend card cause she thought you would.’_

`````

Clark’d been terrified when Chloe was able to get everyone to tell her the truth. He’d have blurted out his secret if he hadn’t been immune. Pete had let a lot slip out, though. _‘Good old Pete.’_

He’d been shocked when Pete announced, “I never stood a chance with Chloe because I’m always standing next to you.” _‘Everybody knows Chloe only has eyes for you! Except you obviously!’_

Clark’d rushed to save her. She’d gone into cardiac arrest when he’d arrive. He’d barely had enough time to plunge the needle into her heart. Afterward, he’d wondered what if I’d been a second later. His heart had constricted painfully in his chest at the mere implication of a life without Chloe. _‘You told her the truth.’_

```````

Clark’d a mental image of parasite infected Chloe. “So if I fall would you catch me?”

“Go for it.”

Clark’d been standing next to her as she’d leaned back and fell. He’d caught her in his arms a nanosecond later.

“My own personal superhero. I always knew there was something special about you, Clark Kent.”

_‘Should have kicked Pete out of the barn…’_

Clark had flirted with Chloe from the backseat of Pete’s car. _‘Chloe was too far away.’_

“What other superpowers you got?”

Clark smirked as his eyes drank her in. He hoped she’d take the bait as he taunted, “Why don’t you come back here and find out?”

Clark hadn’t hesitated as he kissed her. His tongue tangoed with hers for dominance of their kiss as his hands had explored. He smirked against her neck as Pete teased, “Guys, get a room.” _‘I wanted to but Chloe wanted to go to the Talon.’_

Clark was supposed to be on a date with Lana but used Pete as an excuse. She’d found him after the red-K had slipped from his shirt. He’d been more concerned with hurting Lana as he tried to explain his actions without revealing his secret. _‘She shouldn’t have mattered! Chloe had screamed her feelings at you but it didn’t sink in your thick skull.’_

Clark had tried to apologize to Lana later. She accused him of lying as she said, “For once just be honest with yourself, I know why Chloe was kissing you. But why were you kissing her back?”

Clark’d been too afraid to answer her question. He’d wanted to pursue a relationship with Chloe but she’d put on the brakes. _‘Because you never could stay away from Lana.’_

`````  
Clark recalled several more occasions when he could have crossed the line between friendships.

Chloe’d been under a spell. She’d bounced onto the football field in a cheerleading outfit. _‘Give me a C. Give me an L. Give me an A. Give me an R. Give me a K. Clark!’_

Clark’d found it strange. Chloe hated cheerleaders. _‘She looked damn…hot in that.’_

Clark’d found Chloe waiting for him after practice in nothing but his jersey. He stared at her as she patted the spot near her on the couch. “Chloe? Why are you wearing my jersey?” _‘Should have taken it off her!’_

Clark’d wondered what was wrong with Chloe as he sat down next to her. His heart raced as she straddled his waist. His blood pumped directly to his groin and settled as he became painfully aware Chloe aroused him. _‘I want her!’_

His voice squeaked her name as Chloe ran her hand down his chest. She came dangerously close to discovering he was hard. He would have caved if she touched him there. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from taking what she was offering. _‘Idiot!’_

Chloe stopped him after practice admitting she’d obviously still harbored feelings for him. He’d seen the pain in her eyes when he’d told her he didn’t feel the same way. _‘Liar!’_

Clark’d woken up several nights and even months afterward with a raging hard on. It was worse than the one she’d given him that day. _‘Blue balls too!’_

Clark’d been plagued with mental images of Chloe in his jersey the instant he slipped it over his head. He’d contemplated using red-K to solve his issues. _‘Need a push.’_

`````  
After his memories were stolen by a meteor freak, Clark’d wondered what Chloe meant when she’d told him he’d trusted her. He’d sulked in his loft as he contemplated her words. It hadn’t made sense to him. _‘I trust, Chloe.’_

Clark’d been puzzled when Chloe claimed to be proud of his decision to turn down a football scholarship. He didn’t regret his decision, though. _‘She knows!’_

His mind was in a whirlwind as Clark’d discovered Chloe knew about his powers. His heart had broken slightly as he finally understood what Chloe’d meant. _‘She thought you didn’t trust her with your secret.’_

`````

Clark’d become human as his punishment for disobeying Jor-El. He’d believed there was nothing standing in his way with a relationship with Lana. She was what he’d always wanted in a girlfriend. _‘Like hell I did!’_

His punishment had ended after Clark was shot. He’d had to once again keep secrets from Lana. She knew there was something he wasn’t telling her. It ultimately tore their relationship apart. He was unwilling to tell her his secret. _‘Chloe knew didn’t she?’_

Clark’d realized after his break-up with Lana. She was what he wanted if he was normal. He wasn’t human and never would be. _‘How many years did it take for you to come to grips with being an alien?’_

``````

His heart pounded in his chest as Clark remembered when Chloe kissed him on dark Thursday. He’d kissed her back with all of his bottled up emotions as he’d poured his soul into their fused lips. The remnants of the coffee she’d drunk were still on his tongue as he’d been sucked into the phantom zone. _‘The only way to drink coffee.’_

He’d been trapped there as he stared back at Earth. He’d beat his fists on the glass barer as he’d attempted to break free. _‘I’ll find my way back to you!’_

Clark’d rushed to find her when he was free from the Zone. His heart had been crushed when Chloe made up an excuse. _‘She’s just as good with the excuses.’_  
`````

Clark’d been in a jealous rage for months as Chloe dated Jimmy. It took all his control not to toss her over his shoulder and steal her away. _‘I should have done that!’_

Clark wondered as he watched helplessly if Chloe had ever felt jealous. Chloe’d been his go to girl when it came to Lana. She’d always been there for him with her beautiful smile. _‘Of course she was you moron!’_

Clark’d done what was expected when Chloe’d asked him to give her away at her wedding. He’d secretly harbored a fantasy where he’d enlisted Kara’s help to break Jimmy and Chloe apart. He’d seen the way Jimmy looked at his cousin. _‘Kara would have jumped at the chance.’_

Kara could have made Jimmy putty in her hands. Clark’d known Kara had feelings for Jimmy too. _‘It would have been so easy.’_

Clark’d pretended to have sympathy when her marriage to Jimmy became annulled. Secretly, he’d been ecstatic. He’d listened intently as she spoken about her failures as Jimmy’s wife. _‘Lies, lies and more lies.’_

Clark’d been her grief counselor with his shoulder ready for her to cry on. He’d wanted to scream, Jimmy isn’t worth your tears. Instead, he was the ever faithful and supportive best friend. _‘You are meant to be with me.’_

````

Clark’d seen red when Chloe put herself in danger with Davis. He’d smashed and broken things as his rage billowed up inside of him. _‘You don’t need to protect me.’_

Clark’d wanted her as far away from Davis as possible. He’d had horrible reoccurring nightmares where Chloe gave herself to Davis. His stomach had tightened into knots at the mere possibility. He’d even gotten physically sick without Kryptonite. _‘I wanted to kill him.’_

Clark’d blamed himself after Jimmy’s death. He’d declared himself dead when Chloe had needed him desperately. His own self-pity was more important as he’d walked away from her without a backwards glance. He’d been completely selfish. _‘She always puts you first.’_

`````

Clark’d buried himself in his training with Jor-El. He’d believed his emotions had made him weak. His house symbol was burned into buildings all over Metropolis. _‘Kal-El was here!’_

Clark Kent returned from the dead after Lois returned. His relationship with Chloe was in shambles. He’d removed himself from the world as Chloe’d poured herself into Watchtower. He’d wanted desperately to hold onto Chloe so since he couldn’t have her, Lois was the next best thing. _‘Not!’_

Clark wondered afterwards if Lois was only with him because Oliver and Chloe were together. His eyes itched as he thought about Oliver and Chloe. _‘Oliver isn’t good enough for Chloe.’_

Oliver’d cheated on almost every girlfriend he’d ever had. _‘Once a cheater always a cheater.’_

Clark was aware there was only one woman whom Oliver hadn’t cheated on. _‘Lois.’_

Lois’d claimed she couldn’t share Arrow with the world. Yet, she had no problem with Superman. _‘Her feelings are for Kal-El.’_


	3. Chapter 3

Clark’s eyes narrowed in distaste as Lois walked closer to him. He backed away as he suspected Lois planned to kiss him. His nostrils flared as he smelled the remnants of sex. “What’s that stench?” _‘Stale sex.’_

“I don’t smell,” Lois snapped as she attempted to kiss him.

Clark turned his head as his eyes darkened. Lois’d had sex with Oliver last night. He understood she’d been under a spell but the mere inclination sickened him. _‘She didn’t even shower. Where’s her mouth been?’_

“I was under a spell just like you. You married Chloe last night!” Lois whined.

Clark raised his eyebrow mockingly as he noticed Lois’s dramatic pause. “Chloe has nothing to do with our discussion right now.” _‘Chloe has everything to do with this.’_

Clark watched as it finally seemed to dawn on Lois what his issue was. His heightened senses had alerted him of her prior activities. He moved away from her to open the kitchen window. _‘Fresh air.’_

Clark’s temper flared again as he snapped, “You were just going to pretend you didn’t wake up naked with Oliver!” _‘Bingo!’_

Lois’s begged him for understanding with her best puppy dog eyes as she explained, “I had too much to drink. I figured what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt you.”

“So you slept with Oliver because you were drunk,” Clark quirked.

“It was a spell,” Lois snapped.

“I think the spell is just your easy out,” Clark declared as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His temper was getting the better of him again. He was angry with himself, though. _‘Wasted so much time already.’_

He pointed toward the door as he growled, “I want you out of my house.” _‘Throw her out!’_

“Clark, you have to believe me it was a mistake,” Lois pleaded.

Clark’d planned on telling Lois what he’d done. His heightened senses alerted him to another heartbeat. “Mistake or not. What’s done is done.” _‘Did she plan on trying to get you in bed so she could pass it off as yours?’_

“What about you?” Lois accused.

“I planned on being honest. I can’t marry you because I don’t love you,” Clark admitted. _‘I love Chloe. Always have and always will.’_

“Honest! You pack my shit and had it waiting for me at the door!” Lois growled.

Clark nodded as he said, “My feelings have changed. If you are honest, you know we have never loved each other.” _‘She loves the blur.’_

Clark walked toward the door as he ordered, “I want you gone when I return.” _‘Good riddance.’_

`````

Clark’d spent the rest of his day tracking down Zatanna. She was preforming at one of the more luxurious motels. He decided to wait till after her show. _‘Magic hurts.’_

Clark bit his tongue to keep from yelling right off as Zatanna walked into her dressing room. “What kind of spell was in the champagne?” _‘Damn witch! I want my memories back.’_

“Didn’t like my present?” 

_‘Oh, I loved it!’_

His eyes bored holes in her head as Clark stared at her. His patience was running a lot thinner these days. _‘Wonder why?’_

“It was simple fun. You all were supposed to follow your hearts desires. If you deeply and truly loved Lois, I don’t see where my spell would have gone wrong!”

Clark glared at Zatanna before he snapped, “Let me tell you. I married Chloe. Lois and Oliver had sex.” _'So did I but you had our memories erase. So unfair.'_

 

“You don’t seem to be too broken up about either,” Zatanna chimed.

`````

Clark held a pen in his hand as he stared at the paper. His half of the marriage certificate he’d signed several weeks ago lay next to the form Chloe was demanding he sign now. He’d found it stuffed underneath his pillow with her ripped panties. _‘Chloe smells delicious.’_

Clark hadn’t moved the pen any closer to the page. It was his signature on the certificate but he would be damned if he was signing this one. _‘Not happening!’_

“Sign it!” Chloe ordered.

Clark breathed in deeply as his head start to pound again. He’d believed his headaches were side effects from the spell. His headaches weren’t the only problem; his powers were still on the fritz.He’d started to feel weaker as he suspected his mom hadn’t completely destroyed Kal-El with black Kryptonite. “Maybe I can reason with him.” _‘You had your chance.’_

“It’s a simple annulment. We didn’t consummate our marriage.”

The burn marks in his bedroom and panties Clark’d found disputed her statement. He was once again angry as he tried to remember. _‘You’re wrong. The burns and panties aren’t the only evidence.’_

Clark’s hand trembled slightly as he heard Chloe’s heart race. He was confused and worried there might be something wrong. Her heart shouldn’t be beating that fast. _‘Not sharing.’_

“This way you can marry Lois like you wanted!”

“I broke up with Lois!” _‘Because I love you.’_

“Why?”  
“I married you.” _‘She can’t read your mind.’_

“It was a spell!” Chloe snapped.

“A spell where you followed your hearts desires,” Clark argued. _‘You’re mine.’_

Chloe was going to continue to agree with him. He had to come up with a plan to convince her. _‘Cuff her to the bed make her wreath in pleasure and frustration until she admits she loves you.’_

“I don’t believe in divorce!” _‘I want to be married to you.’_

“It’s not a divorce it’s an annulment!”

“It’s illegal. We consummated our marriage!” _‘Not that I can remember but the evidence is undeniable.’_

His head threatened to explode as his super hearing rung in his ears as Chloe screamed. “Do I have to get Kryptonite to get your John Hancock?” 

Clark sighed in frustration as he appeared to be giving into Chloe’s demands. He signed, ‘To Whom It May Concern, our marriage can’t be annulled. We had sex. I’m not granting her a divorce, either!!’ ‘ _Now write Kal-El.’_

Clark failed to notice Chloe hadn’t signed the papers.

Chloe grabbed the papers off the desk and stuffed them in an envelope as she headed to the door. 

“You know, I heard somewhere there are always consequences with magic.”

Clark watched Chloe closely as she paused at the door. He could tell she was puzzled by his statement. 

“Everything can be the way it was meant to be now.”

Clark grabbed his head as Chloe walked out the door. ‘ _You have no idea how right you are!’_

Clark panted for air as his vision suddenly became blurry. _‘You’ve known from the first snide comment I made the spell had done more than caused you to marry Chloe. You didn’t fight me as I slowly took control.’_

His eyes rolled back in his head as Kal-El surfaced. “Chloe-El, I’ll grant you a small amount of time.” 

Clark struggled to regain control as he heard, “Chloe has always been mine. The only way you had courage was with red-K. Who was with her then?”

Clark continued to fight but he couldn’t free himself from his imprisonment. He hoped Chloe could heal the damage done by the spell. _‘Somehow the spell split my personalities again. We are fighting over Chloe so she has to be the key.’_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued ...  
> Next will be Chloe's Pov~ Untitled as of yet and then Aftermath ~Chloe flees Smallville after Zatanna’s spell forced her to reexamine who held the keys to her heart. She believes Lois and Clark tied the knot until she discovers she is still married to Clark. He’s decided her time to come to her senses is up.


End file.
